Cherry Blossom Kiss
by chocolate rules333
Summary: In which the Fire Ferrets are babysitting the airbabies and Ikki wants to date Bolin.


**This is just a little air sitting/ babybending Bolin and Ikki fluff. I hope you enjoy. This is set roughly a year after the finale.**

Air Temple Island was a bustling place. Pema and Tenzin had went away for the weekend and left their children in the care of Mako, Korra, and Bolin. It was hectic to say the least, but Korra was confident that she could handle anything the children threw at her.

"I've known them their whole lives. Heck, I practically grew up with them. I've babysat them dozens of times. And Jin will always help if we need it. So you have nothing to worry about." The Avatar had reassured. Unfortunately, she may have been a bit too cocky.

A loud wailing could be heard from the kitchen as one-year old Rohan screamed into the slightly exasperated faces of his three caretakers. Bolin was doing his best to make funny faces, Mako had Rohan's favorite stuffed lemur, and Korra was trying to offer him some flameos for snack but all the attention seemed only to make him angrier. His face was red and scrunched as he glared at them, shaking his fists in agitation.

"Come on, Rohan. We've tried everything! What's wrong?" Korra cried.

"Yeah, little airbender. It's okay! We just wanna play with you. Look at this." Bolin proceeded to squish his face into the most ridiculous expression he could muster. For one glorious moment Rohan quieted and looked at Bolin curiously. Then, he promptly threw his sippy cup at the earthbender's face and the wailing resumed.

"Ouch! How is that kid so strong?" Bolin whined. Mako rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into," Mako grumbled.

Korra glared at him. "You think?"

Meelo darted by them, doing absolutely nothing to help. He had been zooming around them on his air ball for the past hour. They had long since given up on trying to stop him. He'd pretty much already broken everything there was to break.

"Hey, where's Jinora?" Korra asked. She was finally deciding to admit defeat and the eleven year old airbender could almost always find a way to quiet her brother down.

"And Ikki," Mako added. "Her being quiet is probably not a good sign."

Korra shrugged. "She could probably be as loud as she wants. We'd never hear." She gestured to the wailing toddler. Mako nodded, conceding the point.

"Still, I think we should check on her."

Bolin leapt up. "I'll do it!" He shouted, relief showing on his face. Mako's mouth opened and closed. He wasn't happy that his brother had snatched his excuse to get away from all the noise.

Korra sighed. "Fine. And try and find Jinora while you're at it."

Bolin grinned at her. "Will do, Ms. Avatar." He hastened towards the door.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Mako and Korra met each other's eyes.

"Again?" the Avatar groaned.

Bolin quickly shut the door before he could hear anymore. He looked up into the sky and sighed in relief.

"Man, that kid sure is loud." He mumbled to no one in particular.

After a few minutes of wandering around the island he spotted Ikki. She had climbed into a cherry blossom tree and was using her airbending to blow the beautiful little flowers around her as she giggled. She danced about in the air happily, several flowers getting caught in her hair. When she landed on the ground she finally noticed Bolin and her face split into a large smile. "Bolin!" she cried.

A flower landed on his nose and he sneezed, which led them both into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, Ikki. What are you doing?"

She stopped laughing and smiled at him. "Dancing with the flowers. It's so fun! I did it on accident the first time but then I realized that it's super super fun! Wanna do it with me?"

Bolin opened his mouth to answer but she'd already blown a gust of wind at the tree. Ikki grabbed his hands and began to drag him around in circles as the small pink buds landed on their shoulders.

"Ikki, I'm dizzy!" Bolin complained. Airbenders love spinning. It's part of their defensive fighting style. Earthbenders, on the other hand, do not.

Ikki was too busy laughing in delight to notice how green Bolin was turning. With a groan he collapsed onto the ground, moaning. Ikki looked at him quizzically.

"Bolin, are you okay? Why are you so green? Do you not like dancing?"

"Too much spinning," he moaned feebly, trying to push himself back up.

"You don't like spinning? I love spinning! I could spin all day." She then proceeded to demonstrate that fact by spinning around as fast as she could in the air.

Bolin groaned. Just watching her brought back the nausea. Finally Ikki plopped unceremoniously onto his stomach, still looking completely unfazed.

"Why are you on my belly?"

"Because you're really comfy." Ikki replied, grinning.

"Were you hiding from my screaming baby brother?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Did Jinora finally ditch you guys?"

"Yes."

"Do you like springtime flower blossoms?"

"Yes."

"Is Ms. Asami really coming back on Thursday?"

"Yeah, finally."

She sniffed, taking one second to consider her next question.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Ye- what?" Bolin squeaked, staring at the little girl in surprise.

Ikki scowled. "I said- Will you be my boyfriend?"

Bolin gaped at her. "Um… Ikki, I'm flattered and all but… are you being serious?"

The little girl's face fell. "Yes. Why would you say something like that?" She folded her arms in a defiant pout and her lip began to quiver.

Bolin quickly got up, shifting awkwardly. "Aren't I, you know, a little old for you?"

Ikki glared at him. "No! My mom and dad are _sixteen_ years apart. You are only _nine _years older than me."

Bolin considered this for a moment. "Yeah, but Ikki, you're eight."

Ikki frowned. Big crocodillow tears began to form in her eyes. "But I really like you!" she cried.

"W-wait, Ikki, I didn't mean... I really like you too but… I mean, well, we're both a little young y'know? But you are a great girl and a great friend. Who knows what will happen when we're older? But until then let's just stay friends."

Ikki sniffed. "You mean, when I'm older, then we can go on a date?" she implored hopefully.

Bolin stiffened. "Well, I wouldn't say…" But Ikki cut him off with tight hug.

"I can't wait!" she cheered and gave him a peck on the cheek. Bolin laughed uncomfortably but decided to just leave it there.

"We should help Korra and Mako now, before Rohan and Meelo destroy the kitchen."

Ikki grinned. "But they're already on their way to us." She gestured towards the Air Temple.

Bolin raised her eyebrows and looked over his shoulders. Racing towards them was Rohan, giggling madly. He was riding on an air ball, completely naked aside from the diaper on his head. Mako and Korra were shouting and chasing after him. Oddly enough, they were both brandishing spatulas. After them came Meelo. He was, thankfully, fully clothed but did sport a pair of undergarments on his head as he laughed maniacally. In the end of the line came a very peeved Jinora, stompling along. "Can they handle _anything_ without me?" she grumbled. She stopped for one moment to glare at Bolin and Ikki and then bent the air around her to catch up with her rouge sibling.

Bolin glanced quizzically at Ikki but she shrugged. "I hope he doesn't land in the pond. Then he'll have to have another bath."

Bolin assumed that it probably wasn't the first time this had happened. "Well, at least he isn't crying anymore."

Ikki nodded. "Yeah, he is loud."

"Should we help them?"

"No, I'm hungry. Will you make me some noodles?" Ikki asked. He grinned down at her.

"Sure, Ikki. But let's hurry. Your sister really doesn't look happy." Then he took her hand and the pair ran toward the Air Temple kitchen, ignoring the distant splash and Jinora's angry shouting.

**Haha. That was fun to write. Its just a little Bolin and Ikki fluff. I am convinced that Ikki will have a schoolgirl crush on him and she, being Ikki, will be very blunt about it. Poor Bo. I also love all the airbabies. I was going to add a little Makorra but it kinda wasn't necessary. I do, kind of a little, ship older Ikki with Bolin. But I really don't know who I want Bolin with. I ship him with practically everyone. He's just so cute! Well, thanks for reading. Comment if you can.**


End file.
